


Poradnik pilota, wydanie uzupełnione

by juana_a



Series: Poradnik pilota [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poradnik Pilota żyje własnym życiem i rozrasta się naprawdę szybko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poradnik pilota, wydanie uzupełnione

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na fikatonie 7 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery do całości. poza tym Starbuck i Apollo poprzestawiali sobie kanon, jak im się podobało. a także, w tym verse: niektóre osoby przeżyły, a inne zmieniały zdanie.

  
**  
_Spisane przez Starbuck, Apolla, Kat, Hot Doga i innych_   
**   


 

51\. Horoskopy to NIENAJLEPSZY pomysł.

(Dlaczego?  
Jeśli XO ich nakryje, nie mają życia.  
Serio?  
Nie, na żarty.)

52\. Nie sugeruj CAGowi czytania horoskopu na porannej odprawie w celu uniknięcia ewentualnych ataków.

(Bogowie, ktoś próbował?  
Hot Dog. Źle się to dla niego skończyło.)

53\. Nie czytaj na głos horoskopów pilotom, to przynosi pecha.

(I niby JAK to ma się do przeżycia holokaustu?  
Ale to naprawdę przynosi pecha!)

54\. Na stymulatorach nie lataj.

(Chyba że CAG wręczy ci je osobiście.  
Dokładnie.  
I ładnie poprosi.  
Co?  
O, to ładne proszenie to było tylko dla mnie? Czuję się specjalna.)

55\. Jeśli rozwalisz Vipera, twoje stosunki z Szefem na pewno się pogorszą.

(Coś czuję, że masz do mnie pretensje.  
Nie ja. Szef.)

56\. Cylona można zabić na wiele sposobów. Włączając widelce.

(Kara?  
Tak?  
Powinienem się bać?  
Tobie nic nie zrobię. No, chyba, że jesteś Cylonem.)

57\. Jeśli jakiś idiota chce zostać prezydentem, nie wahaj się, fałszuj wybory.

(Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?  
Ja? Ależ skąd.)

58\. Nie zamieniaj kombinezonu na garnitur i krawat. Nie opłaca się.

(Serio?  
Zastanów się. Jego tyłek wyglądał 300 razy lepiej w kombinezonie.)

59\. Jeśli Starbuck wraca do żywych, nie kwestionuj tego. Jest bogiem.

(Masz na jej punkcie świra.  
Ty też.)

60\. Jeśli kiedyś zdradzisz ludzkość i staniesz za to przed sądem, wynajmij Apolla na swojego prawnika.

(Tak! A potem z powrotem zamieni garnitur na mundur.  
Gdzie jest najbliższy Cylon, któremu można zdradzić tajemnice wagi państwowej?!)

61\. Nie implikuj Karze Thrace, że ma przywidzenia. Nawet, jeżeli zacznie wydawać jej się, że skacze za nią wielki różowy królik.

(Co?  
No tak, Apollo oberwał.)

62\. Nie próbuj udowadniać, że w gdzieś się da. Apollo i Starbuck na pewno już to zrobili.

(Ale że wszędzie?  
Tak, w Viperze też. Czekam, aż zrobią to lecąc.)

63\. Nie próbuj udowadniać, że w CIC się da. Apollo i Starbuck NAPRAWDĘ już to zrobili.

(Kat?  
Tak?  
Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć, ale...  
Nie chcesz.)

64\. Nie próbuj udowadniać…

(Długo tak jeszcze?  
Zamknij się i czytaj.)

… że na biurku Admirała się da. Apollo i Starbuck też już tam byli.

(Są świadkowie?  
W życiu nie zgadniesz.  
Oh.)

65\. Biurko Roslin też już zaliczyli.

(Kat, daj mi ten długopis.)

66\. Wszystkie cygara we flocie należą do Starbuck.

(Chyba mi trochę smutno.  
Nie martw się, mnie też.)

67\. Wszystkie ręczniki Apolla też.

(I kto tu ma obsesję, przepraszam?  
Ja nie mówię, że Apollo jest bogiem.  
A teraz jeszcze raz przemyśl, co powiedziałaś.)

68\. Osiedlanie się na podejrzanej planecie to kiepski pomysł.

(Racja.  
Zdecydowanie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli to okres prezydentury Baltara.)

69\. Możesz nazywać Baltara szują, ale nie w obecności wyższych rangą.

(To by im nie przeszkadzało.  
Nie wszystkim Kat, nie wszystkim...)

70\. Nigdy przenigdy i pod żadnym pozorem nie pytaj Apolla, jak tam Admirał.

(Zapytałeś?  
Dwa razy.  
Smutno mi.  
Mnie bardziej.  
Co zrobił?  
Za pierwszym razem: CAP w trybie natychmiastowym. Podwójne.  
Zasłużyłeś.  
Za drugim: zostałem jego nowym sparring partnerem. Bolało.  
Cóż… Głupota powinna być karalna.)

71\. Nie wyzywaj Starbuck do walki. Naprawdę, nigdy.

(Nieźle cię rozkwasiła, co bolało najbardziej?  
Urażona duma.)

72\. W lecącym Viperze też się da.

(OKURWAMAĆ, HELO, KIEDY TO ZROBILI?  
Kat?  
NO MÓW!!!  
Jakie masz układy z Dee?)

73\. Seks-kasety we flocie przechowywane są pod kluczem, co nie znaczy, że nie można ich zdobyć.

(Kat, dlaczego piszesz to w poradniku dla żółtodziobów?  
Oni też muszą mieć coś z życia.)

74\. NAGRYWANIE seks-kaset jest niebezpieczne, ale doceniane.

(Kat?  
Nie pytaj.)

75\. Nigdy nie daj po sobie poznać, że wiesz, że Apollo i Starbuck właśnie uprawiali seks.

(Kat?  
Co znowu?  
Kiedy ostatnio uprawiałaś seks?  
A ty co? Psychoanalityk?)

76\. Nie uprawiaj seksu, kiedy inni piloci śpią.

(Przecież nie było aż tak źle!  
Zostawiłaś mi na ręce ŚLADY ZĘBÓW.  
Bogowie, jakiś ty delikatny...)

77\. Chyba że jesteś Starbuck albo Apollo.

(Nadal uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe.  
Które?  
Że oni potrafią.  
Im po prostu nikt nie podskoczy.)

78\. Pamiętaj, żeby upewnić się dziesięć razy, że Apollo pamięta, że wieczorem gracie w butelkę.

(A co, kiedyś zapomniał?  
Nie, ale nie musimy dawać mu szansy.)

79\. Ukrywajcie grę w butelkę przed admirałem i prezydent.

(Bogowie, to dopiero jest zła wizja...)

80\. Zakłady o to, że Starbuck i/albo Apollo są Cylonami, nadal są aktualne.

(Właśnie, co obstawiłaś?  
Że oboje. Duh. A ty?  
Że Apollo. Bo Starbuck jest bogiem.)

81\. Nie mdlej, kiedy spotykasz gwiazdę piramidy/piosenkarkę.

(Nie wiedziałam, że tak reagujesz na Andersa, Constanza.  
To nie ja.  
Nie tłumacz się.)

82\. Wbrew temu, co utrzymuje Starbuck, Apollo naprawdę umie śpiewać.

(Dziękuję, Kat.  
Nie ma za co, sir.)

83\. To, że nie wiesz, jaki jest dzień tygodnia, wcale nie znaczy, że wariujesz.

(Apollo ma zawsze poniedziałek.  
A Starbuck sobotę.)

84\. Na miłość bogów, nie przyglądaj się tyłkowi Boga zbyt oficjalnie.

(Zadziwiasz mnie czasami. Co to za rada w ogóle?  
Zadziwiam sam siebie... Normalna rada. Można na tym ucierpieć.)

85\. Tysięczne lądowanie może wiązać się z niebezpieczną imprezą.

(Słyszałam, że któryś z pilotów z Pegasusa został znaleziony skuty kajdankami w swojej koji?  
Skąd to słyszałaś?  
Pewnie od Cally.  
I wszystko jasne...)

86\. Nigdy nie proponuj zorganizowania szwadronowej imprezy, kiedy CAG cierpi z powodu wczorajszego świętowania zwycięstwa w ramionach swojego najlepszego pilota.

(Wyczuwam podwójne CAP.  
Potrójne. Starbuck z nim była.  
I zaraz będzie poczwórne, jak nie skończycie w tej chwili.)

87\. Plotki o tym, że Starbuck jest biseksualna, nie są plotkami.

(Żartujesz! Z kim?  
Z Kendrą.  
Kto na nie wpadł?  
Lepiej nie pytaj.)

88\. Nawet jeżeli chcesz się przespać ze Starbuck, nie okazuj tego zbyt głośno.

(Dlaczego to napisałaś?  
Bo można skończyć jak ty.  
Nie mów, że ty byś się z nią przespała.  
Nie mówię.)

89\. Nigdy nie pytaj Starbuck, czy Apollo jest jej bratem.

(Teraz to ty żartujesz, prawda?  
Nie, widziałem, jak łatali jednemu żółtodziobowi nogę.  
Złamała? Powiedz, że złamała!  
Tak. A co?  
A nic, muszę poszukać Gaetę, wygrałam zakład.)

90\. Lekceważenie rozkazów tylko dlatego, że nie pochodzą od Apolla, to ZŁY pomysł.

(Ludzie są walnięci.  
Ty ledwo przyjmujesz rozkazy od kogoś, kto nie jest Thrace.  
Ale ona jest bogiem.  
Masz pierdoloną obsesję.  
Co z tego?  
Nic, zamknij się.)

91\. Robienie plakatów z napisem "Popieram związek Starbuck i Apollo" nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

(K...  
NIE PYTAJ.)

92\. Życie miłosne CAGa jest wyłączną sprawą CAGa i jego życia miłosnego, bo będziesz miał przejebane.

(Ups.  
Ups. CAP. Teraz. I jak zaczniecie dyskutować przez radio, to osobiście was zestrzelę.  
Żartujesz. Sir.  
Nie żartuje. A jeśli on żartuje, to ja nie. Odmaszerować, ale już!)

93\. Robienie plakatów z napisem "Popieram związek admirała Adamy i prezydent Roslin" też nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

(Właściwie, widziałem ostatnio jeden.  
Znałam autora...  
Znałaś?  
Właśnie.)

94\. Robienie plakatów "Kat kocha Hot Doga" będzie nagradzane.

(Shit.  
Skreślmy to.  
To pismo Starbuck.  
Kurwa, to po nas.)

95\. Zakłady o to, czy Roslin ma coś do Trójki są już nieaktualne.

(Kto przegrał?  
Admirał.)

96\. Nie urządzaj Starbuck urodzinowych przyjęć-niespodzianek bez wcześniejszego uzgodnienia tego z nią.

(Tak, to był błąd.  
To była tylko impreza, Starbuck!  
Nie rób tego, Kat.  
Dlaczego?  
Jestem pewien, że Szef ma jeszcze dużo części do polerowania.)

97\. Nigdy nie zostawiaj butelki z alkoholem na stole.

(Zabiję cię, Starbuck!  
Wszyscy wiedzą, że i tak mnie kochasz, Apollo.)

98\. Nigdy nie oblewaj Apolla woda z węża ogrodowego.

(Dlaczego?  
Bo nie jesteś mną, Katraine. Dlatego.)

99\. Apollo jest wyłączną własnością Starbuck.

(To ciekawe.  
Dlaczego?  
Bo a) nic o tym nie wiem…  
Źle ci?  
b) to by znaczyło, że jednak coś do mnie czujesz.  
Spadaj.)

100\. Nigdy nie mów przy Helo o atomówkach. Jego reakcja może zniszczyć twój światopogląd.

(A to co znowu za rada?  
Daj spokój? Om nom nom nom atomówki?  
Byłem PIJANY. I nawet tego nie pamiętam.)

101\. Przygarnianie kociąt i szczeniaków do kabin pilotów jest kiepskim pomysłem.

(Ktoś w ogóle wpadł na coś takiego?  
Owszem. I nie skończyło się dobrze.)

102\. To, że wszyscy nosimy te same ubrania nie upoważnia cię do pożyczania ich od innych pilotów.

(Chyba, że ktoś schował wszystkie twoje...  
W życiu nie pożyczyłabym ci nawet pół buta.  
Za późno.  
Niby jak? Przecież jestem dwa razy mniejsza od ciebie!  
Te koszulki mają uniwersalne rozmiary.)

103\. Jeżeli obok dyplomu z kursu pilotażu masz dyplom z literatury Kolonii, nie znaczy to, że pozjadałeś wszystkie rozumy.

(Zalazł ci dupek za skórę, co?  
Wsadziłabym mu tę jego wielką wiedzę prosto w dupę.)

104\. Jeśli jako CAG uderzysz swojego pilota, najprawdopodobniej nie poniesiesz żadnych konsekwencji (czasami jest to wręcz wskazane).

(Czerpiesz z tego perwersyjną przyjemność.  
Ja? Oczywiście, że nie.)

105\. Dyskutowanie na temat swojego życia seksualnego podczas CAP to dobry pomysł, o ile chcesz dawać seks porady.

(Pamiętam, jak popełniłem ten błąd.  
Ja też go pamiętam.  
Co masz na myśli?  
Od tamtego czasu boję się bać prysznic w twoim towarzystwie.)

106\. Oficer Dualla ma teczkę na KAŻDEGO.

(Naprawdę?  
Uwierz na słowo i z nią nie zadzieraj.)

107\. Nie pisz pamiętnika. Jeśli piszesz, nie zostawiaj go na wierzchu, albo przynajmniej zamień imiona…

(Kat, czy ja coś przegapiłem?  
Nie to, na co masz nadzieję.)

108\. Jeśli piszesz fikcję, w której uwzględniasz najbardziej znane postaci we flocie, postaraj się, żeby nie wpadła ona w ich ręce.

(Zdecydowanie.)

109\. Albo przynajmniej nie zdradź się, że to ty jesteś autorem.

(Okrutne.  
Ale prawdziwe.)

110\. Nie mów w towarzystwie prezydent albo admirała LOL.

(To była głupia wpadka.  
Aha, pamiętam, jak próbowałeś im to wytłumaczyć. Nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu twarzy Staruszka.  
A ja trzech CAPów pod rząd.)

111\. Nigdy nie żartuj z prezentów urodzinowych CAGa.

(Jak Hot Dog?  
Ma dziesięć szwów.  
Naprawdę myśleliście, że prezent od Starbuck nie odda?  
Ta papuga jest od Starbuck, sir?  
Jesteś martwym człowiekiem, Apollo.)

112\. Podobno Apollo posiada rozbierane zdjęcia Starbuck.

(Nie podobno.  
Dee!  
No co? Tylko wy możecie mieć obsesję?)

113\. Tylko Starbuck wie gdzie Apollo trzyma swoje zapasy alkoholu.

(Wiesz tylko dlatego, że moje zapasy są najwyraźniej twoimi.  
To nie ma nic do rzeczy.  
Tylko dopóki nie zaczniesz się nimi dzielić z Andersem.)

114\. Nie mów nic złego o Apollo w pobliżu jego papugi. I Kat.

(Oddaj to, Dee.  
Dlaczego?  
Nie jesteś pilotem.  
To dyskryminacja!)

115\. Nie wypominaj Starbuck i Apollo, że marnują paliwo na bezcelowe pokazy lotnicze.

(Przecież i tak nikt by tego nie zrobił.  
Tigh zrobił.  
Tigh się nie liczy.)

116\. Nie wspominaj przy Szefie o Boomer. Grozi natychmiastowym wyczerpaniem przydziału części zamiennych na następny miesiąc.

(Racetrack…  
Tak, wiem.  
Smutno mi.)

117\. Jeśli przypadkiem weźmiesz ślub z Cylonką, pamiętaj, że nie jesteś mężem całej linii produkcyjnej.

(Rany, Helo!  
Uwierz mi, to dobra rada.)

118\. Plotka głosi, że Starbuck posiada sukienkę.

(To nie plotka.  
O kurwa.  
Hot Dog.  
Wcale tego nie pomyślałem, sir.  
Twoje spodnie mówią co innego.  
Są zdjęcia?  
Hot Dog?  
Tak, sir?  
Widzę, że masz zdecydowanie za dużo wolnego czasu…)

119\. Dla własnego dobra nigdy nie wspominaj Admirała przy papudze Apolla.

(Awwww, wreszcie ktoś cię kocha, Lee!  
Dzięki, Starbuck.  
Wybacz, nie mogłam się oprzeć.)

120\. Jeśli jesteś chory uprawianie seksu to naprawdę kiepski pomysł. Nikt o tym nie pamięta, a potem cały szwadron jest chory i mam kurewsko dużo roboty. Nawet fajki nie ma kiedy zapalić.

(Doktor Cottle?  
A co, nie wolno?)

121\. Muzyka stanowi towar jeszcze bardziej deficytowy niż książki i/lub czasopisma.

(A ty krytykujesz mój talent muzyczny.  
Zacznij śpiewać o normalnych porach, to przestanę.)

122\. Nigdy przenigdy i choćby dopadł cię najgorszy kryzys stulecia, nie dobieraj się do zapasów kawy Apolla.

(On jest uzależniony.  
Każdy ma swoje uzależnienia. Uzależnieniem Apollo jest kawa.  
I Starbuck.  
Trufax.)

123\. Pamiętaj, żeby dokładnie przeanalizować sytuację i okoliczności, zanim zdecydujesz się zacytować najsłynniejsze słowa prezydent Roslin.

(Musimy zacząć mieć dzieci?  
Nie z tobą, Hot Dog.  
A, rozumiem co miałaś na myśli.  
… Brawo.)

124\. Jeśli prezydent Roslin przebywa na Galactice, stanowczo unikaj przechodzenia obok kajuty Admirała.

(WIELKIE DZIĘKI, APOLLO!  
A co, tylko ja mam cierpieć?)

125\. Jeśli jeszcze raz jakiś kretyn wspomni o tej pieprzonej rzeczy (patrz punkt 49), zostanie „przypadkiem” zestrzelony w czasie następnego CAP. Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam.

(Starbuck?  
Czego, Hot Dog?  
Wy tak poważnie z tym zestrzeliwaniem?  
Nie, dla żartu.  
Aha.  
Rozumiesz koncepcję sarkazmu, prawda?  
Czego? Oh.)

126\. Jeśli opiekujesz się Herą, nie bierz jej na wycieczki Viperem, bez uzgodnienia tego z Atheną.

(NIGDY NIE BIERZ JEJ NA WYCIECZKI VIPEREM, STARBUCK!)

127\. Starbuck można przekupić alkoholem.

(Starbuck jest nieprzekupna.  
Mam dwie butelki…  
Czego chcesz?)

128\. A Apolla kawą.

(Apollo na pewno jest nieprzekupny.  
Szkoda. Sama będę musiała wypić te dwie puszki twojej ulubionej kawy.  
Dobra, jutro możesz mieć tylko jedno CAP.)

129\. Starbuck jest w posiadaniu jedynej kopii słynnego filmu z Apollo i ręcznikiem, nakręconego przez D’Annę.

(I pewnie nie chce jej rozpowszechnić?  
Zgadłeś.)

130\. Nigdy nie krytykuj Tigha przy Admirale.

(No naprawdę, Apollo, nawet ja się tego nauczyłam.)

131\. Poważnie się zastanów, zanim rozpoczniesz bunt.

(Coś z prywatnego kanonu kapitana?  
A żebyś wiedziała.)

132\. Nawet mistrzowie czasem zapominają zamknąć właz.

(… gdzie?!  
W brygu.  
Teraz?!  
Biegnij, może zdążysz.)

133\. Unikaj prezydent Roslin, kiedy ma zły humor. Admirał podarował jej jedną ze śluz na Galactice.

(Nie gadaj...  
Niestety.)

134\. Dostarczanie Cottle’owi papierosów nie zapewni ci żadnych przywilejów.

(Skąd wiesz?  
Z doświadczenia.)

135\. Pamiętaj, żeby życzenie w sprawie miejsca na ścianie pamięci zdradzić przynajmniej dwóm osobom.

(A to skąd ci się wzięło?  
A jakbym wtedy za tobą wleciał?  
Dalej przeżywasz?  
Tylko troszeczkę.)

136\. Jak dorwę skurwysyna, który nauczył moją papugę mówić, osobiście wyrzucę przez śluzę!

(Wy go nie widzicie. Ja bym się bała.)

137\. Humanitarniej jest ogłuszyć Hot Doga, który ślini się na myśl o Starbuck, samemu, niż pozwolić na to jej.

(Wow, żółtodzioby choć raz mają rację.  
Nikt nie będzie mnie ogłuszał!  
Żebyś się nie zdziwił...)

138\. Nigdy nie pytaj Gaety, jak tam noga. Razem z nią stracił poczucie humoru.

(Też byś stracił.  
Bardzo możliwe, ale to naprawdę praktyczna rada.)

139\. Wizualizuj, kiedy jesz zieloną breję podawaną w stołówce.

(Dzięki temu co czwartek mamy pyszną jajecznicę.)

140\. Czasami warto podzielić się alkoholem. Zwłaszcza z oficerami komunikacyjnymi.

(Kogo upiłaś?  
Zgadnij?  
To jaka jest Dee po alkoholu?  
Chętna.)

141\. Żyj w zgodzie ze swoją opiekunką do dzieci. Nie chcesz zostawiać dziecka ze Starbuck.

(Athena, jesteś pewna, że to dobra rada dla żółtodziobów?)

 

(W sumie, czekaj.)

 

142\. Zabezpieczaj się.

(Smutno mi.  
Mnie też.)

143\. Jeśli zaczyna ci brakować skarpetek, znajdź alkohol i idź do Starbuck.

(Dlaczego właściwie?  
Bo ona już je wszystkie wygrała.)

144\. Anders był kiedyś gwiazdą piramidy. Unikaj jego fanek.

(Kiedyś jedną spotkałam...  
I co?  
BOLAŁO.)

145\. Nigdy nie mów Baltarowi, że umarłeś.

(Chyba że chcesz zobaczyć, jak Apollo łamie mu nos.  
Kara, czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć.  
To był naprawdę świetny cios.)

146\. Jeśli nakryjesz dwóch swoich facetów uprawiających seks, przyłącz się.

(Kara, jeśli to ty to napisałaś, zabiję cię.  
To nie ja.)

147\. Jeśli Starbuck i Apollo mówią do siebie „zabiję cię”, to jakby mówili „kocham cię”.

(Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że nie możemy zabić naszych pilotów, tak?  
Niestety, mam obawy, że Admirałowi bardzo by się to nie spodobało.  
Trudno. HOT DOG, MASZ PRZEJEBANE.)

148\. Jeśli Baltar mówi do siebie, ignoruj go.

(Kiedyś weszłam nie w czasie do jego gabinetu...  
Nie tylko tobie się to zdarzyło.)

149\. Jeśli oglądasz przypadkiem odkrytą kasetę, na której Starbuck i Apollo uprawiają seks, upewnij się, że są na CAP.

(Świetna rada.  
Tylko po czasie.  
Troszkę.  
W życiu nie odzyskamy tej kasety.  
Pytałaś Helo, czy ma kopię zapasową?)

150\. Pamiętaj, że Starbuck i Apollo nie przepadają za CAP.

(Nawet nie liczę, ile rundek zrobiłem za nich.  
Ja zgubiłam się gdzieś po 60 razie.  
I twierdzą, że sobie zasłużyliśmy.  
Ty na pewno.)

 

15090957\. Starbuck jest bogiem.

(Znowu?  
Śpij, śpij, Apollo.  
Nie mogę, wbijasz mi łokieć w żebro.)


End file.
